The present invention relates to a wireless module and a wireless card for use in a thin-layer electronic device involved in non-contact data-communication.
The functional portion of the thin-layer electronic device of this type consists of a wireless module and an antenna, which is a discrete member and connected to the wireless module with a solder or the like. The functional portion consisting of the wireless module and the antenna is incorporated in the card base member which is formed by a molding method or by a laminating method. In this manner, a card is formed.
The wireless module comprises a module substrate and an electronic part such as an LSI (hereinafter, referred to as "LSI") mounted on the module substrate.
However, the wireless module conventionally used does not have an antenna incorporated therein, so that the non-contact data communication cannot be attained.
Hence, to inspect the LSI of the wireless module, an antenna must be connected to the wireless module with a solder or the like. Therefore, disadvantageously long time is required for inspecting the LSI.
The LSI is conventionally positioned on an upper surface of the antenna or in the vicinity of the antenna.
However, if the LSI is positioned on the upper surface of the antenna, the LSI is easily broken along the antenna. If the LSI is positioned in the vicinity of the antenna, the LSI is mistakenly operated by the magnetic field generated from the antenna.